Araña
' Araña' is a street gang in Call of Juarez: The Cartel. They serve as an antagonist in the early part of the game, and deal for the Mendoza Cartel. Background Sometime before the events of The Cartel, Araña began dealing for the Mendoza Cartel. One night in a warehouse, members of Araña were making an exchange with the Rolling 50's. The exhcange was interrupted by DEA agents who apprehended the gangsters. However, FBI agent Kim Evans appeared, and took Deon Evans with her, citing an "arrest warrant". The DEA agents complained that it was "bullshit", with the young agent claiming "It is what it is." Call of Juarez: The Cartel After the Independence Day Bombing, the newly formed Interagency Task Force (comprised of Ben McCall, Eddie Guerra, and Kim Evans. The team decides its first move should be to remove public attention from the bombing and Mendoza Cartel, and instigate a tri-gang war. The teams first goes to the Sequioa National Forest, and raid Vatos Locos cannabis fields. The team blows up several tents, and spray paint Araña's symbol on some rocks. Two days later, the team raid a Rolling 50's stash house and steal a large bag of money, and spray paint the symbols around the house. This causes the Rolling 50's and Vatos Locos to retaliate against Araña. The gang is again encountered during the Task Force's investigation of an international sex trafficking ring led by the Mendoza Cartel. After discovering the sister of one of his informants has been kidnapped, Ben takes the team along with the LAPD and LAPD SWAT to the Port of Los Angeles where they raid several warehouses and engage in combat with Araña. They discover the girl along with several other women and a container filled with cannabis. Kim then recieves a call from her brother (who is incarcerated), that Araña is sending some thugs to make a deal with the Cartel. The team head to the San Bernardin Freeway and intercept the exchange, engaging in a shootout that spills into the highway. The team escapes, with one large bag of cash. Eddie mentions they should move their witness (a girl named Jessica Stone) for her protection. The team begins escorting her when they are ambushed by Araña gangsters. The team however escpaes at the cost of their driver. The team realizes there is a mole in their operations, and vow not to talk to their superiors about any major information. Kim checks Jessica's phone for information and discovers she has retired FBI agent Kevin Donleavy on her phone. Jess calls Donleavy who reveals he has evidence and that "this shit goes all the way to the top." Jess makes arrangements to meet Donleavy at the Panorama nightclub. However during the meet, Donleavy is shot. In the ensuing chaos, Jess flees with Araña gangsters and Cartel footmen in pursuit. The Cartel successfully kidnaps Jess. Ben and his teammates then start calling their informants explaining that if they find Jess to keep her with them until the team can retrieve her. Eddie discovers that Cartel prince Jesús Mendoza is in Los Angeles to retrieve the money stolen from Araña. The team heads to the El Dorado nightclub where Jesús is partying, and attempt to arrest him. The gangsters however open fire on the Task Force, causing Jesús to flee. The team gives chase, and manages to apprehend him. Afterwards, the team leaves Los Angeles to go after the Mendoza Cartel. It is currently unknown what becomes of Araña at this point however, it is presumed the gang war in Los Angeles is currently ongoing. Notable Araña members * Jorge- Leader of Araña. Shot dead by Ben McCall. * Sergio- One of two men to execute Flaco. Weaponry Pistols * 92FS * Bull * Eagle * GP100 * Jericho * Makarov * Model 29 Shotguns * R870 Rifles * AK * FAL * K416 * MP5 * U.Z.I. Rocket Launchers * M72 LAW Explosives * Grenade Combat Tips Araña gangsters are relatively easy to take down. However it is strongly recommended to take down the ones armed with assault rifles, sub machine guns and shotguns, and ones duel-wielding handguns. Good weapons to use are Makarovs, Bulls, Eagles, R870s, AKs, and U.Z.I.s. Quotes "Hijo de puta!" (Son of a bitch!) - Araña gangsters '' ''"It's like shooting fish in a barrel homes." - Araña gangsters "Motherfucker!" - Araña gangsters when shot "Oh shit!" - Araña gangsters when shot "Hey! You must be Flaco's chota. They said there were three." - Jorge Trivia * While Araña gangsters sometimes share character models with the Vatos Locos there is a difference between the two gangs. While not a given fact, most Araña gangsters tend to wear hoodies/sleeveless hoodies, while most Vatos Locos are either shirtless, or wear sports jerseys. However Araña gangsters will sometimes wear jerseys, and Vatos Locos will sometimes wear hoodies (sleeved ones mainly). Also Araña gangsters drive Hummers, while the Vatos Locos drive Chevy Suburbans. * Araña gangsters are playable in multiplayer. * Araña seem to frequent bars and gentleman's clubs. Mainly the Candy Store and El Dorado. * Choc Quib Town and Midget Loco are two known music artists that are favored by Araña. * The Araña gang's symbol is a spider. * Araña is Spanish for "spider". * Araña seems to favor red and blue as their gang colors. They have at least one known tag: a red spider, and during the convoy chase, the gangsters were seen wearing blue bandanas. Category:Enemies Category:Call of Juarez: The Cartel factions Category:Factions